


you make my world feel right (even when it's not)

by jesmacallans



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Clones, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Sara organizes a birthday party for Ava and the other Legends help her.





	you make my world feel right (even when it's not)

 Ava and Sara were laying in bed, Sara being the big spoon and holding Ava for once. They have had a long day, trying to catch a weird swamp monster that terrorized children at a camp. After a few attempts they had succeeded, and Constantine managed to send it back to hell. Both Sara and Ava were exhausted.   
  
Ava just couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her being a clone. It had been a few months since she found out and she was doing pretty well, but having to deal with those children made Ava think of her own "fake" childhood. Sometimes it just comes back to haunt her. Especially around this time, because it was her birthday in two days. Well, the day she thought she was born. Before she knew she was a clone. Just thinking about it sent the Director in a downward spiral.  
    
"Aves? Are you okay? I can hear you thinking." Sara asked, jokingly. Ava turned around, grabbed her girlfriend's hand and started to absentmindedly play with her fingers. "I just keep thinking about the clone stuff." The taller woman said with a sad tone to her voice. Sara immediately moved closer and put her hand on Ava's cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but Ava was faster. "My birthday is in two days. Well, my fake birthday, I guess you could call it that." The director scoffed. "I don't know, it just- It makes me think about how I've never had a childhood. I never had a birthday or played paintball on my 15th birthday party." She said, her eyes not meeting Sara's.   
  
"Babe, I'm sorry. But you're so strong, okay? You've got this. I know it's hard, but I believe in you, Ava. You are not a mindless clone. You worked hard to the top of the Time Bureau and look at you now, Director Sharpe. It's a huge accomplishment. I'm so, so proud of you." Sara stroked her girlfriend's cheek whilst looking deeply into her eyes. "You know, we could still celebrate it. Make it a fun day instead of a sad one?" The shorter woman said, trying to make the mood a little lighter. "No, Sara. I don't think that's a good idea. It doesn't matter. I just have to keep my head up and try not to think about how most of my life consists of fake memories. Let's just go to sleep, okay." Ava said, turning back around and not even looking at Sara. "Ava." The latter said, repeating it a few times, but the taller woman didn't answer. Sara sighed and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep within seconds. Though, what she didn't know, is that Ava was silently crying herself to sleep.   

* * *

  
"Captain Lance, do you really think this is a good idea?" The voice of Gideon echoed through the kitchen of the Waverider. Sara was baking a birthday cake for her girlfriend. Well, she was trying to. She wasn't really succeeding. "Shut it, Gideon. I've got this." The blonde said but she didn't sound so confident anymore. The woman managed to get flour everywhere, on her clothes, her face and even in her hair. It was a mess.   
  
Sara was on her eighth attempt when she heard someone entering the room. "What are you doing?" Zari said, laughing at the sight of her captain. Sara glared at the other woman, before sighing deeply and giving up. "I'm trying to make a birthday cake for Ava, and I know she technically doesn't even have a birthday. But yesterday night she talked about it and she just seemed so sad, so broken and I don't want to see her like that. I want her to be happy, you know? She deserves to be happy. And I just wanna make good, new memories with her so we can replace the fake ones." The captain rambled. "Oh, you are so whipped." Zari grinned. Sara looked lost and disappointed. "C'mon, I'll help you." The darker-haired woman said, pulling Sara back to the kitchen and starting their 9th attempt.

* * *

 

  
Today was the day. Sara had a few surprises in store for Ava. First of all, the cake. Zari actually turned out to be a good help and a great baker. They made a cake with white frosting and red hearts on it. There was also "Happy Birthday Ava" written on it.   
Secondly, the captain had planned a surprise party. The Legends were all helping her, decorating the whole room with balloons, putting drinks and snacks on tables. Even Constantine and Mick were helping with putting everything in place. Decorating the Waverider had taken the entire day. Which was good, because Ava was supposed to arrive soon, with Nate and Gary in tow. The team literally just finished when they heard the sound of a portal opening. Sara turned around, pretty nervous. She just really hoped Ava would like it.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the three Time Bureau agents walked in. Gary and Nate both looked ecstatic, big smiles on their faces. Ava, however, looked shocked. Her mouth hung open, her eyes searching around the room and taking it all in. "Sara?" The Director said after a few minutes of silence. "Did you do this?" She asked. "This is-" Everyone was holding their breath. "This is amazing." Ava said, a beautiful smile appearing on her face. Sara swore she could see Ava was tearing up. Everyone in the room cheered, the party finally starting.   
  
"You really did all of this? For me?" The taller blonde asked her girlfriend. The captain smiled and pulled Ava into a kiss. "Yes, Ava. You deserve to have a birthday, and a birthday party with cake and presents. You deserve so much happiness. You are not a mindless clone. I just thought it'd be great for us to make our own memories- real memories." Ava was in disbelief, couldn't believe that Sara had done this for her. She pulled her into another deep kiss. "God, you make me so happy." A smirk appeared on Sara's face. "Just wait until you see the next surprise."  
  
Everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday" while Sara grabbed the cake and walked over to her girlfriend. "Happy birthday, baby. Now, make a wish." She said, pressing a kiss to the taller woman's cheek. The shorter woman pointed at the candles and winked. Ava smiled, leaning forward and blowing all the candles out in one go. She wished for being together with Sara forever. Maybe one day even get married and have a dog and a cat. Growing old together. That's all she wanted. The Director put the cake on a nearby table and gave her girlfriend a big hug. "Thank you for making this day so special, even though I said I didn't really want a birthday party." She said, a few tears escaping from her eyes. "Everything for you." Sara said and looked at her softly before putting her hands on Ava's cheeks, wiping the tears away.   
  
 “I love you so much, Sara Lance.”    
  
“I love you too, Ava Sharpe.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it!! I just wanted to write something before the ep airs tonight so here you go :) Also, my username on Twitter is @jesmacalians


End file.
